


Art/Words: Splash!

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Modern Era, Pride and Prejudice References, Silly, Wet Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: It's Merlin's birthday and he is  annoyed because his favourite programme has been cancelled but a chance encounter might just make all his fantasies come true!





	Art/Words: Splash!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/gifts).



> A birthday gift for the wonderful Schweet_heart. I hope you enjoy your day and this little bit of fluff.  
> Many thanks to Tari_Sue and Clea who helped spawn the idea and correct all the mistakes!

Splash!

 

It is a gloriously hot day and the park is full: families are settled on the ground having picnics, children squeal as they play, dogs chase sticks and to top it all a group of exuberant young men are playing football. 

Merlin is not happy. He should be, given the date, but he can’t summon the inclination to celebrate.

Everyone seems so full of fun, everyone but Merlin.  It is his birthday and although he is used to being alone, he had been really looking forward to curling up in front of the telly and immersing himself in a box set of Pride and Prejudice - only Netflix had cancelled his favourite programme the day before. 

He kicks a stone.

  
  


The loud splash it makes shocks him. He looks over to the duck pond and sees a black and white ball bobbing on the surface. 

There are several anguished cries.

‘Oh dear!’ Merlin thinks, turning away. ‘No more football for those fit young men.’ But he is wrong, so very wrong.

 

A second splash makes him jump. A huge wave surges towards him as something of considerable weight hits the water and startles the birds.  

 

 

Merlin jumps back to avoid the splash, shielding his eyes. The water  momentarily stills, then large ripples break the surface as a man emerges from the waves.

_ What a man! _ He rises like King Neptune but instead of a trident he clasps the lost football to his chest.Tossing it to his friends he stands magnificent - thigh deep in the water, dripping. 

Merlin gapes like a fish - the man is gorgeous. Golden hair frames his face and droplets of water shine like gems on a crown. His wet, white shirt sticks to the contours of his flesh revealing firm pecs and shoulders and as the man begins to wade to shore, the soaked fabric of his jeans cling to pert round buttocks.

 

 

 

 

Merlin licks his lips.

“Looks like you have an admirer, Arthur!” A tall man with reddish curly hair and a beard shouts out, amused. "Cute too, just your type."

Merlin flushes in mortification at being caught staring and is about to try and hide behind a bush but Arthur slowly turns his head and gives Merlin a calculating gaze.

"He is tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me," he says before clambouring out of the water and joining his friends without even a backward glance.

Such a rebuff would usually have had Merlin screaming in retaliation but not this time. His face breaks into a wide smile; he has finally found his own Mr Darcy even if the supercilious prat does not know it yet - this is destiny and perhaps it’s not such a bad birthday after all.

 

The End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> I know you would have probably preferred a proper picture of Arthur all glistening and sexy like but I'm afraid this was all I could come up with in the time available - maybe next time... 
> 
> Thanks for taking a peek I hope you like what you saw!


End file.
